


Getting Personal

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Lilah thinks Lindsey gets too personally involved.





	Getting Personal

Lindsey's problem--although Lilah doubted she'd tell him, in case he decided to take her seriously and do something about it,--was that he didn't seem capable of regarding Special Projects' most pressing problem as just a problem. A situation to be analyzed, a strategy to be developed, an enemy to be neutralized. Angel was certainly a unique specimen, but that didn't change things; Wolfram & Hart specialized in unique specimens. Sometimes they carefully cultivated them; sometimes they eliminated them. One or the other was going to have to happen to Angel eventually, and it didn't particularly matter which to Lilah as long as he stopped being a thorn in her side.

She thought it did matter to Lindsey. She wasn't entirely certain  _how_  it mattered; even now, she wasn't quite sure whether Lindsey wanted Angel to come over to their side, or to just be only so much dust. She did know that Lindsey hated him--it'd be completely illogical for him not to, after what had happened to Lindsey's hand. But even that was far too personal.

She didn't hate Angel. He  _annoyed_  her, and he kept interfering with her work, and she wouldn't lose a moment's sleep over it if someone put a stake right through his noble, bleeding heart. But she didn't summon up the same level of personal feeling for him that Lindsey did, and she certainly didn't have any  _respect_  for him.

And Lindsey did, even now. Sometimes, she honestly wondered why Holland thought he was worth bothering with, if he was going to be that unprofessional in his attitude.

You certainly wouldn't catch Lilah Morgan being sentimental and silly enough to develop that sort of attachment to--to anyone, really, but certainly not to someone on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
